


Wedding Night

by Thepenbemightier



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepenbemightier/pseuds/Thepenbemightier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom and Robin have finally managed to merge their lives together in front of society, and to an extent, the world. Now that they finally have time for themselves, they're going to be a bit...busy. Nothing explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Night

She was sitting in her, or should she say, their room nervously. Maribelle and Lissa had escorted her up to Chrom’s, and now hers as well, bedroom. They’d been coaching her about…certain things. Maribelle had displayed a certain degree at shock at the knowledge Lissa has been spouting off, but after several gasps and annoyed outbursts, they both gave Robin the education they thought she needed. A few of the other girls started to chip in, but Robin could only bear so much before, what did Chrom say, “her head imploded from embarrassment.” It was something along those lines.

“It’s been a long night,” Robin said, glancing at the clock on the wall. “And Chrom will be up here any minute.” She’d already washed off her makeup in the meantime, and after scrubbing so she no longer resembled a raccoon, she was perched on the decorated bed (full of lily petals, courtesy of Maribelle). 

“A long evening,” Lissa corrected the new princess with a wink and a giggle. “Your long night will start soon.” Maribelle nudged Lissa in the side, but had to stifle an unladylike chortle herself. 

“You guys…” Robin flushed a deep scarlet not unlike the jewels Maribelle was wearing and buried her face in a lace pillow. The lace reminded her of the smallclothes she was practically forced into wearing. Gah, I’m a nervous wreck, she thought to herself as she clutched the pillow, as though it would give her all the confidence she needed.

“Alright, alright, you can take your face out of that now. You’ll leave marks on your lovely face” Maribelle patted Robin on the head reassuringly and laughed, a gentle tinkling sound. “We’ll leave you alone now. You survived that, affair,” the three girls winced at the chaos that they had finally escaped from. Angered guests, stolen desserts, and hordes of women chasing one poor target. “This is nothing. It’s easy, dear. Don’t think too hard of it.” Easy for her to say, she thought to herself, holding back the rest of her bitter thoughts. She had walked in on Maribelle and Gaius just not too long enough. That was a painful ordeal for all of them.

Lissa nodded, but said nothing. It was apparent that she biting back another crude remark, which Robin was slightly thankful for. Her nerves wouldn’t be able to take it at this point. 

“I think I’ll,” Robin’s voice was muffled by her shield, so she put it down and continued, “I’ll be fine. I think. It’s just Chrom, anyway.” Chrom, the awkward one. The one that needed the extra courses on etiquette. The one that placed his trust in her when he just found her in a field, when all she knew was his name. and a few tactics. The one that trained her day after day. The one that walked in on her naked, and took a soap dish to the ear when she did the same. And he wasn’t even angry. 

Was she…tearing up? She had shed enough tears at the wedding, but maybe she loved the big dork too much. The stolen kisses, the sweet murmurs. The confession that both had them blushing furiously, and his promise of tomorrow, which he saw through all the way to the altar and beyond.

They proclaimed their love to the Halidom, and Naga had hopefully blessed their relationship. Libra had married the two of them, and was in tears by the end of the ceremony. It was such a relief not having to hide their relationship anymore. Of course, the trade off was that she was in public scrutiny all the time. Add the fact that she’s some unknown person that’s the Head Tactician, and she hears her name float around more than the pollen in the air that Lon’qu’s allergic to. 

And now all of Ylisse were expecting an heir. Maybe this night would be the night. Maybe not. They’ve discussed it, and she wouldn’t mind having a little one run around. But being a mother? She can barely wrap her mind around being married! To a prince, no less.

Speaking of a prince and procreating with him, her beloved husband stood in the doorway. She told him that he looked remarkably handsome today in the attire he was wearing. It was very tasteful, and not bulky or garish in the slightest. It was still the usual colors he wore, just arranged differently. He hadn’t even been able to speak when he had seen her. The few mangled words that he had managed were enough to tell her what he meant. She smiled at him a bit nervously; fingers still clenched around three different kinds of fabrics.

“Hi,” he waved pitifully, looking as nervous as her. She was sure that he had received the same topic of education that she had. Gaius and Vaike had probably poisoned the poor man’s mind. 

“Well, come here,” she called to him from her spot on his, no, their, bed. “It’s your room, after all.” And here she was, the intruder. No no, she rebuked herself. Stop thinking so negatively, damn it.

“Our room,” he said, with traces of fondness inflected in his voice. “What’s mine is yours.” He closed the door behind him and locked it before approaching her. He paused to kick his shoes off near where her own pair lay, and slowly climbed the bed, in case she had any second thoughts.

“And the same goes for you,” she smiled at him, her nervousness dissipating as she looked at the man she loved. She could afford to be sappy for day, especially on her wedding day. She could almost hear Lissa correcting her and saying night in her head. She shook her head to clear that image out. Now was not the time to ponder upon Lissa’s jibes. “I’m all yours.”

“And I’m yours,” he whispered without missing a beat. The two laughed simultaneously; all the tension gone from the air. “C’mere.” He pulled his wife, the word gave him more joy than he would admit to anyone, to his chest and she rest her head in the crook of his shoulder. “So tell me, have the demons been whispering to you?” he asked her as he tucked her head underneath his chin.

She snorted at the inquiry. “Of course. Do you think I wouldn’t be pestered? And I know I don’t have to ask.” She looked up at him with a cheeky grin.

Chrom shuddered. “Gaius and Vaike had…interesting tidbits to share.” And he was sure that he would be attacked with a barrage of questions the moment he left the safety of this room. They would be wondering if they…he was wondering if they would…

“I can imagine,” she said cheerfully. The memories of her own torture still didn’t inspire any sympathy for the poor man. She glanced back up at him to see another layer of pink painted on his pale face. “Chrom…” she slid up a hand to undo the cape he was wearing. It seemed to alleviate his discomfort. “You alright?”

“Of course,” he said in obviously stilted tones. “Why wouldn’t I be?” He wilted under her look but he took a deep breath. He caught the hand that was retreating away from his neck and brought it to his lips. He entwined his fingers with hers and brushed tenderly over each of her fingertip.

She had a witty retort ready, but she lost her resolve after this. He was always so unexpectedly sweet in the most random moments. He would take offense to the unexpected part, she was sure, and she smiled wryly to herself.

“And what ‘s going through your mind?” he asked her with narrowed eyes. He bent down so that their noses were touching and his blue eyes were piercing her brown ones. 

“I’m thinking of how cute you are,” she innocently stated and tilted her head just so that their lips were brushing. Well, that was only a part of it. She was sure that both of them had the same topic dancing around in their minds.

“Cute?” he mumbled in mock offense against her rosy lips as his breath tickled her skin. “I haven’t been called cute since I was a child. How dare you call me such a name?” He carefully and gently shifted so that they were lying down comfortably on the lush fabric.

“You act like I’ve affronted you,” she teased him, grazing their lips once more. She paused to nibble ever so slightly on his bottom lip before letting go. 

“Oh but you have. Didn’t anyone tell you I’m a prince?” He kissed her properly this time but only lingered for a moment, as though teasing her.

“I’ve only heard that fifty times in the past hour,” she muttered dryly but sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Chrom, we both know what’s been plaguing your mind, and mine as well.” 

“Can’t keep anything from you can I?” he grinned cheekily at her and continued at her nod. “Robin…do you want this? You’re under no pressure.” The last thing he would want is for them to consummate their marriage with her feeling obligated. He wanted her to enjoy this every bit that he did. The only reservations on his part were to the fault of his nerves. What is this, a battlefield? He scoffed at himself, although the term battlefield reminded him of something he was told. No. He was going to stop that thought right then.

“I do,” she said firmly, as though she were telling herself this more than she was confirming with him. “I’m still nervous,” she admitted.

“As am I,” he breathed against her skin, and this time, he pressed his lips against hers fully. She reciprocated enthusiastically, putting in what she couldn’t when they had kissed at the altar.

Slowly their conversation had dwindled to encouragements and corrections as they slowly discovered what the other liked and didn’t. They didn’t know it themselves. Chrom left patterns of messy love marks around her neck that had her grumbling. She would have to wear her hair down for a while, and it would be a dead give away and a ticket to be teased. She retaliated and made sure that he didn’t have the privilege of being able to hide proof of her kisses.

“You,” he growled, saying her name as an accusation and elicited a mischievous chuckle from her.

“Only paying back your favors,” she said with a smirk playing at her lips as she tried to figure out how to get him out of his suit. The fastenings were rather difficult to unbutton. 

“Here, miss tactician,” he teased her as he helped her get rid of his coat. 

“I’m good with battlefield strategies, not with how to take my captain out of his overcomplicated clothing,” she pouted at him, but then smiled in satisfaction as the overcoat came off, almost as though she had cut down a particularly difficult enemy. “Good gods Chrom, are you wearing more clothes than I am?”

“Want to place a bet?” he winked at her as he pulled at the complicated ties on the back of her dress. After several moments of struggling he started to curse. 

She laughed at his efforts. “See? Not so easy is it?” Truth be told, she was only this cocky because she was shown how to take it off in an instant, and she did so (although she muttered a quick prayer to Naga that she wouldn’t horribly screw up and make a fool of herself). 

After playful kisses and peeling off layer-by-layer they were locked in a passionate embrace. Chrom was gentle as ever with her. He could be rough and careless at times, as they’ve seen him whilst fighting. But he put all the care in the world in each of his caresses, joyously touching her wherever he pleased without worry of her injuring him. 

She returned each touch wholeheartedly. No more did they have to sneak brief embraces or kisses in the dead of night or in unsavory places. She could have him just as she had longed to.

It was awkward at times when they reached areas that were forbidden before. But the pleasured moans and sighs filled the room as though erotic music were playing; their sounds acted as aphrodisiac. 

Soon, after their lips had traversed as much flesh it could find, Robin had found that she hooked her legs around his waist. He supported her carefully as she rocked against his hips with urgency. He whispered her name fervently, his breath tickling her ear as he grazed his teeth along it and began the ending to their lovemaking.

He set a rhythm that they could both easily follow. He could feel himself approaching his climax, but he had wanted to hold out for her. He wanted to make her first time special. It was one of the pieces of advice that he thought he should actually follow. Although he hadn’t imagined it would be this difficult. Curse the smarmy archer for conveniently leaving that bit out.

“Chrom,” she gasped in between movements as she clenched Chrom’s skin with her nails, knowing that they would leave marks in the morning. “I-it’s okay,” she could see him struggling to hold it in. Maribelle had told her that he was likely going to be the first one to come, but at least he was trying.

Somehow, with his patience and finger work, they had managed to mingle their cries of pleasure at the same time. After the finale, they both lay back and he held her gently in his muscled arms and they lovingly breathed the other’s name.

As their breathing steadied, they finally fell into a deep sleep. All the stories that were left to tell one another were hanging on their tongues; the tales would have to wait for when the sun came up.

The next morning they were in for a rude awakening. Lissa had bounded into the room, only to scream shrilly as she saw a sight that in hindsight, she should have been prepared for. She had thought that her brother would just have chickened out and they’d have spent the night playing chess or something. Well, it looked like she owed Maribelle some gold. But, she admitted to herself, it was so sweet to see them calm and happy with each other. That is, until they started throwing some choice curse words at her. They had quite the dirty mouths.

After many persuasive words from Chrom, and convincing from Robin, they had gotten out of bed. “We have a long day,” Robin said sorrowfully as she finished pulling on her clothes for the day. 

“If we manage to skive a few things,” Chrom said mischievously after adjusting his cape so that he could hide as much….proof that he could manage. He gave her a halfhearted glare as he did, but she merely stuck her tongue out as she brushed her hair around her neck. The front of it would just have to be covered by books that she would insist on carrying. 

“Yes?” she pressed as she gathered the materials she would need for the court.

“We can even have a longer night,” he smirked at her. He snaked an arm around her waist to pull her in for a brief kiss. She made herself push him away after what it went on for more than a few moments. 

“We won’t get out of here at all if we keep this up,” she gave him a rueful smile, before the playfulness replaced it. She nudged his hip and walked to their door and turned around. “I’ll have to convince Frederick that we have very important duties to attend to.”

He grinned at her. They were the perfect matches for each other.


End file.
